Tale of the dragon
by Pyro Tear
Summary: This is well somewhat of a crossover. It is a vampire story me and a friend of mine at makeing


With in the slumber of a small town the night sky coveres the day lit sky pushing the sun from the stars and moon above. The was light with in the city, but not much. Along the softly lit streets and sidewalks which rain had stained against from before. Along the sidewalks a young man steps along. As he reaches under a street lamp the light exposed his black leather Cowboy hat that his his hair from sight for now. Resting on his face are rectangular blue-framed glasses, around his neck the light gave a small light to his black spiked collar.  
  
The light glittered off the spikes. As he stopped under the lamp the light poured down along his black shirt adding heat to his skin as he stood there. With in the light people could read "I don't DO daylight" which is printed in white on his shirt. Bellow his shirt more heat would be pressed to his legs from his black jeans. They were being held up by a belt with an eagle holding the Harley Davidson shield- a chain is on the left side, going from beside the buckle to his wallet. He started to walk again as the light had caught his boots exposeing them to be steel toecap boots.  
  
He grins a bit as he walks his hands in his pockets. The inn, clubs, and bars were alive with people during the night as he took notice while walking. He then glances around the place before he steps into a bar. It wasn't too crowded, but there were a lot of men there. He takes a seat near a corner watching the people around him. He grabs a cigar of his and lights it. He takes a drag and pulls the cigar away from his lips before he looks at the girl walking towards him.  
  
She stops infront of his table her hands infront of her holding a small circle tray. She stands there in jean shorts and a dark red tank top that seemed a bit tight on her as well as the short skirt on her which she hated. Her long(a bit past shoulders)dark red/brown hair is in a braid, but some strands of her hair is a dull blonde color. Her eyes were a soft dark brown that seem to carry no emotions.  
  
Both him and her stare at each other, before she breaks the slience with her soft voice, "Do you want any thing sir?" He look at her and nods. He then says, "If you don't mind I would like a shot of vodka" The girl nods and heads off towards the bar counter some men being rude to her with gestures, but she takes no notice to them. As she starts to head back to the guy she is waiting, a drunken man stops her grabing her arm. "Come on sweetie*hic*you need a nice buff man like me.." the man said. The girl looks at him and puts the tray down. She then pulls the guy down hard off the bar stool and twist his arm saying, "Don't try that again.."  
  
He watches here surprised. When she gets over to him she hands him the shot of vodka. He nods and says, "You fight well for being here, in a bar" She shrugs, "Only way to keep them from getting fresh with me.." She sighs and heads back to the bar. After a few hours she heads off still wearing her work cloths under her jacket. She looks down rubbing her shoulder. "You shouldn't walk alone at night you know.." She blinks and looks towards the voice stopping where she is.  
  
She notices it is the guy she waited on at the bar and blinks, "So now your stalking me?" He shakes his heads and looks up at the night sky, "Just becareful.You'll never know what lays out in the night" She shrugs and starts to walk away heading to some apartments before she stops and looks back to where the man is and notices him gone. She shakes her head and heads into the apartments. She goes to her room and locks the door behind her.  
  
She sighs and gets changed into a loose tank top and shorts before she hears someone knocking at her door. She heads to the door and un locks it. She glances out and sees the guy again, "You sure you not stalking me?" The guy shakes his head and asks, "Whats your name?" The girl looks at him surprised and says, "My name is Jenny" The man nods and says, "My name is Jason nice to meet you Jenny" He smiles and nods, "I best be off. Hope to see you again at the bar" Jenny nods and watchs Jason leave. She sighs and closes her door locking it before she heads off to bed. 


End file.
